


No Men Like Me

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: Loki & Louise [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Masturbation, Odin's Parenting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prisoner Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Sequel to Under Your Spell, set post-Avengers. Following the battle in New York, a catatonic Loki languishes in an Asgardian cell. Can Louise, a mere mortal, help him? And if she can, what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

Earth

 

 Six months. Six long months since Loki had left Earth in the custody of his brother, Thor. It felt like a life-time. I hadn’t even been able to say a real goodbye ...

 When the god of mischief had come to New York with plans of world domination, I had sought him out – fascinated by Norse myths from a young age, I had been thrilled to discover they were real and eager to learn more. And I’d learned plenty. I’d ended up in Loki’s bed. He had taken away the emptiness in my heart and shown me pleasure I’d never dreamed existed, and when he’d asked me to stay with him and be his queen, I’d accepted delightedly. I didn’t particularly want to be a queen, but I _did_ want to be with him.

 But things had gone badly wrong. The morning after our night together, Loki had told me: “I must go and conduct the battle. Remain here. Do not leave this room. Once I am victorious, I will come for you.” He kissed me lingeringly, and left me there while he went up to the roof. There, he used a mystical energy source, the Tesseract, to open a portal through which had poured his army, a race of aliens called the Chitauri. They had been met by the Avengers, a newly-formed group of superheroes, which included Iron Man, whose home, Stark Tower, Loki had appropriated. The Avengers had beaten back the Chitauri and defeated Loki.

 When Tony Stark found me in his bedroom, he and everyone else assumed that I had been under a mind-controlling spell, like the astrophysicist Erik Selvig, who’d built the device for Loki that harnessed the Tesseract’s power. I hadn’t corrected them, afraid of what would happen to me if I revealed I’d been with Loki of my own free will.

 I had seen my dark prince, chained and gagged, taken back to Asgard by Thor. Loki had noticed me watching his departure and had fixed his gaze on me, as though trying to send me a message with his eyes. I had mouthed ‘goodbye’ as I fought back tears. The glorious ‘always’ I had imagined with him had lasted less than twenty-four hours.

 Six months had passed since then. I had returned home to England and tried to get on with my life, but I still thought about Loki every day. Every night, as I lay in bed, I pleasured myself to the memory of him, and when I finally slept, he haunted my dreams. I missed him and worried about him. I had no idea how severe Asgardian justice might be – if the myths were anything to go by, it could be harsh indeed. For all I knew, Loki could have been executed for his crimes. Even if he still lived, I would never see him again. I tried telling myself it was stupid to be so hung up on someone I’d only spent one night with, but what a night it had been! I knew no-one else would ever be able to compare to him.

 

***

 

Asgard

 

 Six months. It had been just six short months since Loki had been imprisoned in the dungeons for his crimes on Midgard, but already the confinement had taken its toll on him. After yelling at Odin during his sentencing, Loki had ceased speaking. He had not said one word since then. At first he had clearly been doing this on purpose, deliberately ignoring anything said to him. But after a time he seemed to sink into a catatonic state in which he was actually unaware of his surroundings. He spent his days staring, silent and unseeing, into space.

 Frigga and Thor were both deeply concerned about his welfare. They had sent healers to him, but nothing they did made the slightest difference. Odin had forbidden them to visit Loki themselves, but Frigga had gone to him in the form of one of her magical images and tried to speak with him. When he hadn’t responded, she had gone in person. Still he had ignored her as he ignored all else. He did not even know she was there.

 “He is slipping away,” she told Thor sadly. “He will not survive in that cell,  not unless something can be done to bring him out of this madness.”

 Thor had defied Odin’s order then, too, and gone to visit Loki. His appearance had no more effect than Frigga’s had done. The two of them had gone before Odin to plead for some sort of leniency for Loki, but Odin would not hear of it. They were becoming desperate.

 This morning, though, something was different. Thor had instructed one of Loki’s guards to report to him each day on his brother’s condition. Usually the guard simply said: “No change,” with a blank look on his face. But today, he looked nervous, keyed-up.

 “What is it?” Thor asked. “Has something happened?”

 “A little thing, my lord,” said the guard, with the air of not wanting to get Thor’s hopes up. “It may not be of any significance.”

 “Tell me what it is and I’ll decide if it has significance,” said Thor impatiently.

 “Well, my lord, the prisoner ... he spoke last night.”

 “He spoke?” said Thor excitedly.

 “In his sleep, my lord,” the guard said quickly. “He was not aware of what he was saying.”

 Thor’s face fell, but he said: “Go on. What did he say?”

 “One word, my lord. He said _Louise._ ”

 “Louise?” Thor repeated. “Is that a name?”

 “I believe it is a Midgardian name, my lord,” said the guard, and then added with emphasis: “A _female_ Midgardian name.”

 Understanding spread across Thor’s face. “Indeed?” he said. “Well, it seems my brother has not told us everything about his activities on Midgard. I must speak with Heimdall.”

 He informed Frigga of the news, and together they went to Heimdall, standing guard, as always, in his observatory at the end of the recently-rebuilt Bifrost. “Good Heimdall,” said Thor, “I would know if you observed Loki having any ... dealings ... with a Midgardian woman during his attempted takeover there.”

 “Yes, he did,” Heimdall replied. “He spent a night with a woman in that tower he used as a base. I watched only long enough to be sure she was there willingly, and not under a spell.”

 “She stayed with him the whole night?” Frigga queried.

 “Yes, my lady. And she was there, watching from a distance, when you brought him home, my lord.”

 “Do you know her name?” Thor said.

 “Louise,” said Heimdall promptly.

 Thor and Frigga looked at each other. “What do you think?” Thor asked his mother.

 “Hers is the only name he’s spoken,” Frigga responded. “The only _word_ he’s spoken. I think we must attribute some meaning to that.”

 “Hmm,” mused Thor. “I find this ... interesting, after the way he mocked my feelings for Jane. Still, as you say, it cannot be ignored. Perhaps, if we were to bring her here to see him ...”

 “But she may not want to see him,” Frigga interjected. “She may have forgotten all about him, or ...”

 “She hasn’t,” Heimdall broke in.

 “Oh? She speaks of him?”

 “Well ... she ... uh ...” Heimdall fiddled uncomfortably with his sword, and trailed off.

 “Come on, out with it,” Thor encouraged.

 “She ... _ahem_ ... she calls his name when she ... you know ... touches herself,” said Heimdall, looking extremely embarrassed.

 Thor suppressed a grin. “Then it’s settled,” he said. “I’m going to Midgard.”


	2. Chapter 2

Earth

 

 The thunder woke me. I had never heard such loud thunder. The storm must be directly overhead, I thought. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but a blinding flash of intense white light blazed through the curtains. I leapt out of bed, sure the lightning must have struck the house. But wait – lightning _after_ thunder? That wasn’t right ...

 I hurried to the window, yanked back the curtains and peered out into the garden. A man stood there. I let out a yell of surprise and jumped away from the window, looking around for something to use as a weapon in case he broke in. Then, slowly, his appearance insinuated itself into my startled and sleep-addled mind. A big man, brawny and blond and bearded, wearing armour and a red cape. And there was the thunder ...

 “Oh my God,” I said aloud, dashing back to the window. The man had moved closer, and raised a hand in greeting as he saw me – only he wasn’t a man. He was Thor, the thunder god, Loki’s brother.

 I ran to the door and opened it. “Over here!” I called. Thor walked over, and entered when I stood aside for him. He had to duck his head to pass through the doorway.

 “My lady,” he said with a small bow.

 “Hi,” I said faintly as I shut the door behind him. The room seemed much smaller with him in it.

 “I take it you know who I am?” he asked. I nodded. “And you are the lady Louise, yes? The lady Louise who spent the night with my brother Loki in New York?”

 “Yes. How do you know that? Did Loki ... mention me?” I couldn’t keep the hope out of my voice as I said this. Then, unable to contain myself, I burst out: “What have they done to him? Is he okay? Is he _alive_?”

 “He lives,” said Thor seriously, “but he is not well. He has been imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard – a life sentence – and the confinement has rendered him catatonic. None of us can do anything to bring him out of it. As for how I know of you, Heimdall – do you know who Heimdall ...?”

 “I know the stories,” I broke in, and suddenly blushed. Had Heimdall been watching Loki and I that night?

 “He observed that you spent the night in Stark’s tower in New York,” said Thor, “but he didn’t watch your ... uh ... activities. I asked him to find you because, if you are willing to give it, I would like your help with Loki.”

 I stared at him silently for a moment, digesting this information. Then I said: “What makes you think _I_ can help him? I’m no doctor, and I barely know him.”

 “I suspect you know him better than you think,” said Thor. “In any case, you care for him, that much is obvious. And since his sentence began, he has said only one word, and that in his sleep – your name.”

 I didn’t know how to respond to that. I was feeling several different emotions at once – astonishment, concern, fear, and even a hint of joy for the fact that my name was the only one he’d spoken.

 Thor was speaking again. “Will you accompany me back to Asgard, and at least try to talk to him?” he asked.

 “Are you kidding?” I cried. “Of course I will! I’ve longed to see him again, and if there’s anything I can do to help him I will do it gladly.”

 “Good. Then come.” Thor turned to walk back outside.

 “Right now?”

 “Why not?”

 “Can I at least get dressed first?”

 

***

 

Asgard

 

 I had dreamed of going to Asgard ever since I’d learned it was real, but my wildest dreams could not have prepared me for its splendour. As Thor led me across the Rainbow Bridge towards the shining golden city spread out before me, I could do nothing but gaze about me in wonder. It was the most beautiful place I’d ever seen.

 Yet I was too excited and worried about seeing Loki to properly take it in. I was eager to see him, of course, but concerned about the state I would find him in. From what Thor had told me, I knew it was going to be upsetting, and I really didn’t know what I could do that he or his mother or their healers couldn’t.

 Thor led me into the palace through a back entrance, explaining that Odin did not know of my presence and was not likely to be pleased if he found out I was there. We then descended into what he called the dungeons, though they weren’t quite what I had pictured when he used that word. I had imagined a dark, dank medieval prison built of stone and bars, but Asgard’s dungeon was nothing like that. It was clean and light, and the cells were transparent on three sides. The back wall of each one was solid, but the others were made of what appeared to be some kind of force-field, pulsing with yellow light at the edges, but otherwise invisible. The prisoners – humanoid, but clearly not human – glared out as we passed, generally (to my relief) ignoring me and looking daggers at Thor. There were no guards. I didn’t know if that was the normal state of affairs, or if they had been dismissed so I wouldn’t be seen.

 Near the end of the row of cells, a regal-looking woman waited. From the way she was dressed I guessed she must be Frigga, Thor and Loki’s mother. I was proved correct when Thor said: “Lady Louise, may I present Frigga, queen of Asgard? Mother, this is the lady Louise of Midgard.”

 I fidgeted uncomfortably at being referred to as ‘lady’ again. I wasn’t of any noble blood, and I was pretty sure they would consider much of what I’d done with Loki to be decidedly unladylike. Thinking about my night of passion with him made me grin salaciously. I quickly turned it into a polite smile and bobbed a sort of attempt at a curtsey, saying: “Your majesty.”

 “Welcome to Asgard,” said Frigga. “Thank you for coming. I do hope there’s something you can do for my son.”

 “So do I,” I said, “but really, I don’t know how much help I can be. Can ... can I see him now?”

 Frigga nodded, and the three of us proceeded down the row of cells. They stopped outside one which appeared richly appointed compared to the sparse state of the others, with plush furniture and other luxuries. They had tried to make Loki comfortable, I could see, but I didn’t need to be told that a gilded cage is still a cage. Loki himself was slumped on the floor against the back wall. His raven-black hair, usually so sleek and well-groomed, hung limp and dishevelled, and his face, naturally pale and angular, looked so drawn that it seemed his sharp cheekbones were about to burst through the skin. His eyes were vacant, unseeing.

 “Loki?” I said, horrified. “Oh, Loki.”

 I pressed my hands against the force-field, trying to get closer to him though I knew it was futile. If it could keep him in, it could certainly keep me out. I turned desperately to Thor and Frigga. “Please,” I said, “can I go in?”

 They looked at each other uncertainly. Then Thor shrugged and said: “She can’t very well do much from out here. And he’s in no state to harm her. If we’re going to try this we have to actually _try_.”

 He raised a hand and passed it over a patch of gold on the wall. The force-field in front of me shimmered and disappeared. I walked into the cell, and it flickered back into existence behind me.

 I kneeled next to Loki and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Loki?” I said softly. There was no response. I shook him a little and said more loudly: “Loki! Can you hear me?” Still nothing. My heart felt as though it was shrivelling. I took his chin in my hand and turned his face towards me. His eyes looked right through me as though I wasn’t there. There was no-one behind them. I leaned in until my forehead rested against his, whispering: “Please, Loki. Wherever you are, come back. Come back to me.” Then I kissed him, gently, on the lips.

 As I pulled back, Loki blinked. His eyes flicked towards me, stared blankly for a moment, then seemed to focus. He blinked again. Suddenly I found myself crushed against his chest, his arms around me in a grip so tight I feared it might break bones. “Loki!” I squeaked. “I can’t breathe!”

 The grip relaxed a little. Then I was pushed down onto my back and he covered my body with his. I looked up at him and saw him looking back – it was _him_ , he was _there_ , he knew me. He pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. I kissed him back, overwhelmed with relief and joy and a rush of desire. He started to tear at my clothes, and I responded eagerly until I heard an exaggerated cough from outside the cell. Then I remembered where we were.

 “Loki,” I hissed, reluctantly breaking the kiss, “we’re not alone.”

 Loki lifted his head and looked around, as though noticing his surroundings for the first time. Fear, grief and anger all flitted across his face as he recognised his cell. Then he looked back at me in confusion. “How?” he croaked hoarsely. “How are you here?”

 “I brought her,” said Thor. He was smiling. “And it seems she has worked some kind of Midgardian magic upon you, brother.”

 Loki pushed himself up off me and leaned back against the wall. I sat up too and leaned next to him, sighing gladly when he draped an arm across my shoulders. The gesture was partly protective and partly possessive. Both pleased me.

 “Are you really back, Loki?” asked Frigga, tears in her eyes. “Have you really returned to us?”

 Loki shook his head, bewildered. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said.

 “You have been ... unwell,” Frigga explained. “You haven’t spoken since you entered that cell. You were in a stupor, unresponsive to anything.”

 Loki frowned. “Is that so? My mind wandered far afield – I was reliving my experiences over and over – but I was unaware that I was ... unaware.”

 “We feared for you,” said Thor.

 “ _You_ feared for me?” Loki spat. “You who dragged me back from Midgard in chains?”

 “You are my brother, Loki,” said Thor quietly. “I can’t condone what you have done, but I did not wish to see you driven to madness alone in this cell.”

 “He came to Earth – to Midgard – to find me,” I said to Loki. “They hoped I could do something to ... to wake you up, since nothing else had worked.”

 “But how did he even know about you?”

 “You ... er ... you said my name in your sleep,” I said awkwardly. I didn’t want him to be embarrassed, but he only smiled.

 “I dreamed of you,” he said.

 “I dreamed of you, too,” I replied. “I’ve missed you, Loki.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty in this chapter!

 Loki suddenly tensed and a look of alarm crossed his face. “How long?” he said. “How long have I been in here?”

 “Six months.”

 “It could have been years,” he whispered brokenly. “Centuries. You might have been dead by the time I ... if I ever ...” He trailed off. I didn’t know what to say, so I simply wrapped my arms around him and held him. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. No-one had mentioned what would happen if I did manage to wake Loki. Would I simply be taken back to Earth, and Loki left to suffer in his cell? What would be the point of bringing me here in the first place if that was what they intended?

 “Come, Thor,” Frigga was saying to her son, “let us leave them to reunite in peace for a while.”

 She took Thor by the arm, and together they departed the dungeon. Loki sighed and said something which made no sense to me: “Agent Coulson was right. I did lack conviction.”

 “Who’s Agent Coulson?” I asked.

 “Someone I killed,” Loki answered tonelessly. “He told me I would lose the battle in New York, that I lacked conviction. And he was right. Deep down, I knew I couldn’t take Midgard. But Thanos ... the Tesseract ...”

 He had told me, during our night together, of how a being called Thanos had found him floating in the void of space after he fell from the Bifrost. Thanos had provided the army Loki used to try and conquer Earth. Loki was to give him the Tesseract in return. After Loki’s defeat by the Avengers, Thor had brought the Tesseract to Asgard, as it was considered too dangerous to be left in the hands of mere mortals.

 “Loki,” I said carefully, “did Thanos force you to go to Earth? For the Tesseract?”

 “ _Force_ is a strong word,” Loki replied. “I would not say he _forced_ me. But he did ... _coerce_ me, shall we say? He knew I wished to rule, and for revenge against Thor. He knew the Tesseract was on Midgard – Earth – and he _suggested_ that I might retrieve it for him, and afterwards rule there. I owed him for pulling me from the void, and ... I had nothing. The idea of being a king gave me a new purpose. But the Tesseract has a terrible power. It ... it _warps_ you just to be around it.”

 “You don’t mean it ... controlled you?”

 “No. I wanted to rule, and I wanted to hurt Thor by taking Earth. But the Tesseract amplified those feelings and made it easier not to care what lengths I went to. Its influence made me more susceptible to the dark half of my soul. And once I’d started down that path, there was no choice but to continue. Thanos and the Chitauri ... they swore vengeance if I failed to deliver the Tesseract. Were I not in this cell, they would already have found me and killed me.”

 “Have you told Odin all this?” I wanted to know.

 “No,” said Loki, “why?”

 “I thought maybe if he knew these details he might reduce your sentence, or at least allow you out now and then ...”

 Loki’s humourless, hollow laughter cut me off. “It would make no difference to him,” he said. “He wouldn’t have believed me. I am Loki, the trickster, the mischief-maker, the one who thrives on chaos. That’s all anybody sees when they look at me.”

 “It isn’t all I see,” I said quietly. I had glimpsed beneath the mask he presented to the world, and I knew there was more to him than met the eye. Beneath the facade of the formidable, arrogant god, he was lost and desperately insecure, craving approval and love. His inferiority complex had driven him to do dreadful things, but there was good in him – deeply buried, perhaps, but I knew it was there.

 “I know,” said Loki. He sounded grateful. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me against him, and I nuzzled my face into his chest, inhaling the masculine scent of him. Just that was enough to cause a wave of lust to sweep over me. On our one, wonderful night together, he had aroused me like no-one else ever had, and satisfied me as I knew no-one else ever would. I’d spent the last six months longing for him, and now here I was in his arms – with other prisoners able to see our every move. It was almost unbearable.

 Loki placed a hand beneath my chin and tilted my face up to his. I wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly we were kissing passionately. My desire flared and I found myself groping him, rubbing a hand over the bulge between his legs. His hands worked their way under my top and cupped my breasts. I wanted him so badly I almost didn’t care that we were being watched. It took all my self-control to pull away from him and say: “The others ...”

 Loki removed one hand from beneath my clothes and flicked it just so. The transparent walls of the cell became opaque. “Now they can neither see us nor hear us,” he said, lowering his lips to my neck. I gasped as his teeth nipped lightly at my skin.

 “But ... won’t they ... _know_?” I objected half-heartedly. I didn’t really care. I was too desperate for his touch.

 “I have cast an illusion,” said Loki. “They don’t see these walls – they’re just for our privacy. They see us sitting and talking quietly.”

 He stood up, pulling me with him. I was short, and he was tall – he towered over me by nearly a foot. The way he loomed over me might have been intimidating from someone else, but was erotic from him. He had stirred something in me that night in New York that I hadn’t known was there – a desire to be dominated, to be _ruled_. I shivered with eagerness now as he stared down at me. For all that he was a prisoner, he was still my master, my king. My god.

 “Strip,” Loki ordered. “Slowly.”

 I wanted to tear my clothes off, and his, but I obeyed him and peeled them off slowly, one article at a time. Loki watched, a hungry look in his eyes, stroking himself through the leather of his trousers. When I was naked he pointed to a spot on the ground at his feet. “Kneel,” he rasped.

 I dropped to my knees at once. “I am yours to command, master,” I said, keeping my gaze downcast.

 Loki waved his hand and his clothes vanished. “You know what to do, my pet,” he said. At once I leaned forward, taking as much of his hard, erect length as I could into my mouth. He groaned deeply. I wrapped a hand around the lower part of his cock and moved it in tandem with my sucking of him. His fingers curled into my hair.

 A few minutes later he stepped back, sliding his cock from my mouth. I’d expected to keep going until he came. I looked up at him and asked: “Did I do something wrong, master?”

 “No, my dear,” Loki reassured me, stroking my hair. “It’s just that I want to be inside you when I come.”

 “Oh, my God,” I murmured, trembling with lust at his words. I could feel my wetness seeping onto my thighs.

 “Yes, I am your god,” said Loki, grinning that grin of his that made me want to melt, “and I am going to have my way with you.”

 He bent and plucked me effortlessly from the floor. He carried me to the bed that stood against the back wall and laid me down on it, stretching himself out beside me. His hands fondled my breasts, and he pressed his face against my neck, kissing and gently biting. I clung to him, whimpering with need.

 “Oh, Loki,” I moaned. “Please ...” I had discovered during our night together that he loved to toy with me and torment me before giving me what I wanted, but I was almost insane with yearning for him – I needed him _now_.

 “Please what?”

 “Take me! I’ve been longing for you for six months ...”

 “Have you, indeed?” He moved lower and suckled on a nipple. I gasped and told him: “Yes. Every night since you left I’ve lain in bed thinking of all the things you did to me and longing for you to do them again.”

 Loki lifted his head and looked directly into my eyes. “And did you touch yourself?” he asked huskily.

 I could feel myself blushing as I confessed: “Yes, Loki.”

 “You naughty girl,” he said sternly, but with a lascivious smile playing about the corners of his mouth. “You belong to _me_. Only _I_ am allowed to give you pleasure. _This_ ,” he slid a hand between my legs and lightly stroked my sex, “is _mine_.”

 “Yours,” I agreed breathlessly. “Yours, Loki.”

 “However ...” He withdrew his hand from between my legs, making me groan with disappointment. “Pleasuring yourself _for me_ is a different matter. I think I would like to see that.”

 “Wh ... what?” I stuttered.

 “Touch yourself,” growled Loki. “Show me what you did while you thought of me.”

 “Oh, but ... but I want _you_ to touch me!” I whined.

 “But _I_ want to make you wait,” said Loki wickedly. “Be a good girl and do as your master tells you, and I will reward you.”

 I drew a shuddering breath and, closing my eyes, put my hand between my legs.

 “Eyes open,” Loki commanded, “and look at me. I want you to watch me watching you.”

 I obeyed, feeling my cheeks flush. I began rubbing my clit with the tip of one finger, keeping my gaze fixed on Loki’s face. With my other hand, I slipped a finger into myself, imagining it was one of his. Loki dropped a hand to his cock and stroked himself slowly. I bit my lip, wishing that cock was inside me. I added another finger and moved them faster. “Loki ...” I sighed.

 “That’s right,” Loki purred, “say my name. Are you thinking of me fucking you?”

 “Yes!” I gasped. As embarrassing as it was to be doing this in front of him, it was erotic too, particularly with him saying things like that to me. I was desperately aroused and knowing he was watching me enhanced that arousal even further.

 I could feel the first tingles of impending orgasm running through my body when Loki suddenly said: “Stop.”

 “Wh … what?” I panted. I was so close!

 “I said stop. Stop touching yourself.”

 “But I’m … I’m almost there …”

 “I know,” said Loki, smirking. “Now do as you’re told and stop!”

 Reluctantly, I removed my hands from between my thighs, my muscles clenching as I withdrew my fingers, my body craving the release it had almost reached. “Good girl,” Loki said. “I think you have earned your reward.”

 He slithered down the bed and positioned himself between my spread legs. Bending forward, he thrust his cool, wet tongue deep between my nether lips. I cried out with pleasure, feeling it building and building and building … His tongue moved up and found my clit, working it with a series of quick licks, and at the same time he slid a finger inside me, pumping it rapidly in and out. Seconds later climax exploded through me in burst after burst of shuddering ecstasy. I screamed his name as I came, my fingers tangled in his long black hair. He slipped his finger out of me and replaced it with his tongue, lapping up my juices. He continued to lick until my shaking ceased and I slumped back against the pillows.

 Loki returned to lying beside me, the tips of his fingers just brushing my sex, not letting my arousal fade. “Don’t get too comfortable,” he said, “I’m not done with you yet.”

 “I could never have enough of you,” I whispered, pulling his face to mine and kissing him. I could taste myself on his lips. “Loki, please ... I need you inside me. I need you inside me _now._ ”

 “Say please again,” Loki instructed, his fingers stroking lightly, so lightly, over my wet folds. My smouldering lust was swiftly becoming an inferno. “I want to hear you beg.”

 “ _Please_ , Loki!” I moaned frantically. “Please put your cock in me! I want every inch of you inside me, please! _Please_!”

 Rolling on top of me, Loki guided himself to my entrance and slid smoothly into me. I made an incoherent noise of pleasure, cut off abruptly as he simply stayed where he was, not moving. His full length was sheathed within me, but he wasn’t thrusting, just resting there. I wriggled my hips desperately against him and he grinned down at me, his eyes dancing with mischief. “What’s wrong?” he asked, mock-innocently. “You wanted me inside you. Here I am.”

 I wanted to laugh and cry and slap him all at once. I clawed at his back, raking him with my nails in an effort to get him to move. “ _Fuck_ me, Loki!” I wailed.

 “What’s the magic word?” he hissed.

 “ _Please_!” I cried out. “Please, Loki, please fuck me!”

 With a low, lusty growl, Loki began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and faster. I arched up to meet him, taking him as deeply as I could, and ensuring his taut belly rubbed against my clit with each movement. The coolness of his body contrasted deliciously with the burning heat of mine as he slid against me. Only he could quench the fire raging in my loins, and he knew it. I lost myself in him, revelling in the glorious sensations he brought me. I could hardly remember my own name, but I certainly remembered his, repeating it continuously. He was all that mattered. There was nothing else.

 Loki was pounding into me now, each thrust rocking me to the very core of my being. His rhythm was wild and erratic. “I’m going ... to come ... in you,” he panted. “You’re going to take ... everything I’ve got ...”

 His words pushed me to a still greater frenzy. I couldn’t control myself – my body took over, writhing desperately beneath him. I felt my nails tearing at his back, knew they were breaking the skin, but couldn’t stop them. I sank my teeth into the muscle of his shoulder, clamping down hard and drawing a cry from Loki – whether of pain, or pleasure, or both, I wasn’t sure.

 We reached the peak at the same instant. Spasms of ecstasy surged through me as I felt his cool seed spurting into me. He said my name; I screamed something that might have been his. He kept thrusting, drawing out my climax and making sure every last drop of his come spilled inside me. I shuddered and moaned and gasped in a tumult of pleasure that went on and on and on ...

 Loki’s pace slowed gradually, and eventually he stilled within me. Waves of bliss continued to wash over me as he relaxed on top of me. I held him tight, fearing he was going to move away – I loved the weight of him pressing against me and didn’t want to lose it.

 “Don’t worry,” said Loki softly, “I’m not going anywhere. I remember. You like me to lie on you.”

 I smiled to myself, pleased that he remembered this detail. We lay like that for some time, until eventually his cock softened and slid out of me. Only then did he roll over onto his back. I snuggled up against him, resting my head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

 I found myself thinking of the last time I’d seen Loki, just before Thor returned him to Asgard after the battle of New York.

 “Loki,” I said, “the day you left Earth, you saw me there watching, didn’t you? Did you see me say goodbye?”

 “Yes,” he replied. “I was trying to say something too – with my eyes, since they had that damned muzzle on me.”

 “You were trying to say goodbye?”

 “I was trying to say I was sorry,” said Loki unexpectedly.

 “What for?” I said, baffled.

 “For dragging you into my schemes. For making promises I couldn’t keep. For telling you you’d be a queen ...”

 “You hardly _dragged_ me into anything,” I broke in. “If you recall, I came looking for you. And I never wanted to be a queen, Loki. I just wanted to be with you.”

 “You shouldn’t want to be with me,” he said quietly. “I’m a monster.”

 “No, you’re not. You’re just ... misguided.”

 He snorted at that. “No. There’s a darkness in me. It’s part of who I am.”

 “Do you mean ... because of your ... uh ... heritage?” I asked hesitantly. He had told me that he was the natural son of Laufey, king of the frost giants, the mortal enemies of Asgard, and he was extremely bitter about this fact being kept from him for most of his life.

 “Yes. If you saw my jotun form ...”

 “Show me,” I urged. “Show me your jotun form. I want to see it. I want to know all of you.”

 “You would be horrified. I don’t want to see you look at me like that.”

 “Loki,” I said seriously, sitting up so that I could look him in the eye, “I’m not Asgardian – I wasn’t raised to hate and fear frost giants like you were. I’ve no prior judgement of them. And remember, you tried to take over my world. You killed a lot of people. If that didn’t put me off you, I don’t think this will.”

 Loki stared steadily at me for a few seconds, then looked away. He knew I was telling the truth – he could tell when people were lying – but he was obviously struggling with revealing the hated part of himself. At length he said: “If you insist. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 He sat up and faced me. Before my eyes, his skin began to flush blue. Strange, raised patterns appeared on it, and his eyes turned blood-red. I could feel a chill emanating from him. Even in his ordinary form, he was cooler to the touch than a normal person, but now he was positively icy. I reached out and ran a hand across his chest. He was so cold it almost burned. “Wow,” I breathed.

 “Well?” said Loki heavily. “Do I frighten you? Are you disgusted?”

 “Of course not!” I exclaimed. “You’re beautiful! I could never be disgusted by any part of you, Loki. I ...” I bit back the words I had been going to say: _I love you._ We hadn’t spoken of love. It was too soon for that, far too soon. I knew what I felt, but our situation was precarious enough without this complication.

 “But you _are_ frightened,” Loki asserted, as the blue faded and he returned to his regular appearance. “I can tell.”

 “Yes,” I admitted, “but not of you. Of what might happen now.”

 Loki took me in his arms and we lay back down. “Did my brother make no mention of what would follow if you ‘worked your Midgardian magic on me,’ as he put it?” he said.

 “No. To be honest, I didn’t think to ask. I was just so worried about you, and so keen to see you again. Do you think they’ll let me stay with you?”

 “Stay with me?” Loki sounded distressed by this suggestion, and I shifted my position on his chest to look up at him, surprised and hurt.

 “You ... you don’t want me to?” I said.

 “To see you rot in this cell with me?” he replied vehemently. “No! I would not expect you to remain confined here, for me. I would not ask it.”

 “ _I_ am asking it,” I said.

 “No,” said Loki firmly. “I will not allow it. You have a life on Midgard. You must return to it.”

 “I don’t want to go back to Earth,” I insisted. “There’s nothing for me there. I want to be wherever you are. If that means this cell, then so be it.”

 Loki opened his mouth to argue further when Frigga suddenly materialised in the corner of the room. I shrieked in shock and hastily pulled the bed-clothes up to cover my nakedness. Loki stroked his hand soothingly across my back and said: “Do not be alarmed. It is merely a simulacrum.”

 “A ... a what?”

 “An image, an illusion, projected into the cell by my mother’s magic. It enables her to communicate with me without actually being here. What is it, Mother?”

 The image of Frigga said: “Odin knows Louise is here. He saw the Bifrost being activated when Thor went to Midgard, and asked Heimdall about it. Heimdall cannot lie to his king. Odin is coming now.” Then she vanished.

 Loki brushed a hand across his face and sighed deeply. “It was only a matter of time,” he said sadly. “I hoped we would have longer, but it is not to be. I will try to hide you, but my f ... Odin is powerful. Stay still and silent.”

 With a wave of his hand he dressed us both, then rose from the bed and returned to sitting against the wall, where he had been when I first arrived. Another wave of his hand removed the illusory solid walls from the cell.

 Moments later the door to the dungeons crashed open, and a man – or god, rather – stormed in. It could only be Odin Allfather. He was just as the legends described, grey-bearded, one-eyed, and carrying the great spear Gungnir, the symbol of rulership in Asgard. “Loki!” he bellowed as he stopped before our cell. “Where is she?”

 “Where is who?” said Loki calmly.

 “You know damn well who!” Odin roared. He was terrifying in his rage and I cowered where I crouched on the bed, even though he clearly could not see me. “The mortal! The Midgardian your foolish, soft-hearted mother brought here for you to play with!”

 Loki said nothing. With a growl, Odin raised Gungnir a foot or so in the air and brought it slamming back down. As the butt of the spear met the floor, I felt a slight tingling, like very mild pins-and-needles. Odin’s single eye at once darted to me. Whatever spell Loki had been using to hide me had been dissolved.

 “So,” Odin snarled, “she is revealed.”

 In a flash, Loki moved from sitting against the wall to standing in front of the bed, placing himself between me and Odin. I swallowed hard in a constricted throat and decided I had better speak up. “It was Thor who brought me, actually, your majesty,” I said. I tried to sound calm and reasonable, but noticed my voice was higher-pitched than usual. “He wanted to help his brother.”

 “Help?” shouted Odin. “ _Help_? Loki is imprisoned here for crimes against _your_ planet, mortal. He is in here _to be punished._ ”

 Just then, the sound of running footsteps reached us, and Frigga and Thor entered the dungeon. They hurried over to Odin, Frigga placing a hand on his arm in a fashion obviously meant to placate him. “Have some mercy, my love,” she said gently. “Loki was catatonic. Louise, this mortal, brought him out of it. He must pay for his crimes, yes, but would you really have him go insane?”

 “She’s right, Father,” said Thor. “Loki has betrayed me and tried to kill me, yet even I would not see him suffer as he was before she came. He is still my brother. Is he not still your son?”

 Odin grunted angrily at that, and snapped: “So what would you have me do? Allow the mortal to pass freely between the worlds whenever she chooses to visit him? Provide her with quarters here in the palace? Mortals do not belong on Asgard!”

 I rose from the bed and walked around Loki, then respectfully went to one knee in front of Odin where he stood on the other side of the force-field.

 “Your majesty,” I said deferentially, “I am not asking to be a citizen of Asgard, to be provided with quarters or anything else. Nor am I asking you to let me travel here from Earth to visit Loki whenever I feel like it. I want to stay with him. Permanently. I’m asking you – I’m _begging_ you – to let me remain here with him, in this cell.”

 Odin stared at me, his one eye boring into me with frightening intensity. “You would spend the rest of your life in a cell?” he asked, for the first time speaking at a sensible volume, and sounding incredulous. “Just to be with _Loki_?”

 “Yes, I ...”

 “No!” Loki shouted, interrupting. “Don’t let her! Send her home.”

 Odin’s eyebrows lifted and he turned his one-eyed gaze on his adopted son. “You don’t want her to stay?” he said curiously.

 Loki clenched his fists, apparently trying to contain himself. “No,” he said with forced calm. “I mean, yes, of course I do. But I cannot let her throw away her life like that. Not for me.”

 “But I _want_ to!” I protested furiously. “I’d rather be in this cell with you than free without you.”

 Loki ignored me and spoke to Odin. “Send her back to Midgard. Please.”

 “But Loki,” said Frigga, her voice pained, “if she leaves, and your sentence continues as before, you will eventually sink back into catatonia.”

 “What does it matter?” said Loki bitterly, turning away. “I am _in here to be punished_ , after all.”

 I got up from the floor and went to him, wrapping my arms around him. He held me tight and I pressed my face against his chest, trying not to cry.

 “Loki,” said Odin. His voice sounded odd. Loki turned his head to look at him without moving his body or releasing his hold on me. I peered over his arm to see Odin stroking his beard, his brows drawn together thoughtfully.

 “Yes?” said Loki wearily.

 “You are saying that you would prefer the mortal to return home, for her own sake, than for her to remain here for yours?” Odin queried.

 “Yes, that is what I am saying,” confirmed Loki.

 “Incredible.” Odin seemed almost ... impressed? “You actually care for this mortal, don’t you?”

 “Yes, I do,” said Loki, causing a warm glow of happiness to spread through me. “And she has a name. It’s Louise.”

 Odin shook his head. “What is it with my sons and mortal women?” he wondered, sounding partly exasperated, partly amused.

 “Father,” Thor spoke up, “may I have a word with you and Mother in private? I have a suggestion.”

 The three of them moved away, out of earshot of myself and Loki. I lifted my face from his chest and looked up at him. “Loki?” I said softly.

 “Yes?” He looked down at me with those incredible eyes of his. I couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing those eyes again. I had to tell him how I felt about him. I had to know that he knew.

 “In case ... in case this is the last time I see you,” I said, “I want to say ... I need to tell you ...”

 Loki put a finger to my lips, silencing me. “Don’t,” he said sorrowfully. “Don’t say it. It’ll only make it harder when you leave.”

 “But ... you know I do, right?” I whispered, placing my head back against his chest so I wouldn’t have to see his reaction.

 “Yes, I know,” he said. Then, so quietly that I felt the vibration of his words through his body rather than heard them, he added: “I do, too.”

 My heart leapt, and then plummeted as the voice of Odin announced: “I have made my decision.”

 Loki and I turned to face him. He stood just beyond the force-field with Thor on one side and Frigga on the other. “Well?” I said, attempting to sound strong and defiant. “Are you sending me away?”

 “Yes,” said Odin. “There was never any question about that. You will return to Midgard.”


	5. Chapter 5

 My legs buckled. Loki caught me before I fell and lowered me to the floor, sinking down next to me and letting me lean on him. Tears welled up in my eyes. They were about to spill over when Odin spoke again: “But you may not be going alone. That is up to Loki.”

 “ _What_?” said Loki and I in unison.

 “Your mother and brother have pleaded your case most successfully, Loki,” said Odin, sounding not entirely happy about it. “They have convinced me that leaving you to fall into insanity alone in this cell is unnecessarily cruel. In addition, the fact that you seem to care more for the welfare of this mortal than for yourself is an indication to me that you may, after all, be capable of change. Nonetheless, I cannot allow her to stay on Asgard, or to make regular visits here. So I offer you a choice. Thor has persuaded me that a fitting punishment for trying to conquer the Midgardians is to live among them, as one of them. If you choose, you may go to Midgard with your mor ... with Louise, and live out your life in exile there – but it will be a mortal life. You will live a human span of years, and you will have no magic. I will take your power from you, as I did to Thor when he was banished, and you will never see Asgard again. Or, if you prefer, you can stay here, and I will allow you out of the cell one day a month, under guard. That should be enough to stave off the madness. You will not be allowed to leave Asgard under any circumstances. But you will have your magic, and you will live your natural span of several thousand years.”

 Loki and I stared at each other, speechless. After a long silence, Loki looked back at Odin. “Thanos has sworn to kill me for failing to procure the Tesseract,” he said. “Were I to go to Midgard ...”

 “He would not find you,” said Odin confidently. “He would be looking for an Asgardian. You would be a human.”

 “Wait,” I said, tugging on Loki’s arm to get his attention, “you’re not actually considering it, are you? Giving up your near-immortality?”

 “Of course I am,” said Loki, seeming mystified by the question. “Why would I not?”

 “Because ... because ... you can’t do that! You can’t give up your magic, your millennia-long lifespan – not ... not for me.” I said the last part in a very small voice.

 “But it wouldn’t be just for you,” said Loki, “it would be for me, too. I’d be free, and I’d be with you. That’s all I want.”

 There was a sharp intake of breath from Odin and Thor at these words, though Frigga only smiled. “You no longer wish for a throne, brother?” asked Thor. “You no longer wish for vengeance against me?”

 Loki shook his head. “No, brother. I learned much on Midgard, and in the time my mind wandered while in this cell. I want you to know that for all my actions against you, I am truly sorry.”

 Thor looked completely stunned. Loki could have been lying – he was a talented liar, as we were all aware – yet somehow we all knew he wasn’t. He was sincere.

 “Well then,” said Odin, “your decision?”

 “I choose to go to Midgard with Louise,” said Loki without hesitation.

 “Loki, are you sure?” I asked him. “You’re willing to give up thousands of years of life?”

 “I’m sure. Thousands of years in a cell is no life. Besides, remember what you said? That you’d rather be imprisoned with me than free without me? Well, I’d rather be a mortal with you than a god without you.”

 “Oh, Loki ...” My eyes were brimming with tears again, and now they did spill over and trickle down my cheeks – but this time they were tears of joy.

 “Unless ...” he suddenly sounded unsure. “I mean ... you ... you _will_ still want me if I’m not a god, won’t you?”

 He was so insecure, so vulnerable! I flung my arms around him and squeezed him tight. “How can you even ask that?” I cried. “I love you, Loki. _You._ Not the god of mischief, not the Asgardian, not the son of Odin or of Laufey. You, the person.”

 Loki crushed me against him and heaved a deep breath. I looked up at him and was astonished to see tears standing out in his eyes. “And I love you, my queen,” he said.

 “Don’t call me that,” I protested feebly. “I’m just as happy to be your pet.”

 “You may never sit on a throne, but you’ll always be a queen to me,” said Loki gallantly.

 “And you’ll always be a god to me,” I responded.

 “Could you perhaps save the mutual admiration for later?” Odin interjected testily. “The judgement has been passed, the decision made. It is time to carry out the sentence.” He touched the gold panel on the wall and deactivated the force-field at the front of the cell. Loki and I stepped out, side by side. The knowledge that I would never have to leave his side again made me giddy with delight.

 “I am ready,” said Loki.

 “Loki Odinson,” said Odin formally, “for your crimes against Midgard, you are sentenced to mortality, and exile upon Midgard for the rest of your days. I, Odin Allfather, now take from you your power.” He lifted his hand and made a beckoning gesture. A glimmering green mist rose from Loki and hovered in the air. Odin waved his hand and it dissipated in an instant. Loki’s magic, gone.

 Loki gasped and staggered slightly. I grabbed for him, catching him around the waist, and he leaned on my shoulder for a moment. Then he stood upright again, his jaw set, his face stoic. He appeared no different to me. He still looked like a god.

 “Are you okay, Loki?” I asked him. “How do you feel?”

 “I feel ... weak,” he answered. “But I will get used to it, never fear.”

 “Say your goodbyes,” said Odin, “and proceed to the Bifrost for transport to Midgard.”

 I watched as Loki embraced Frigga and then Thor. “Thank you for suggesting this ‘punishment’, brother,” Loki said to Thor, making it clear by the way he said the word that he did not consider it a punishment at all. “Can you ever forgive me for the things I have done against you?”

 “You are forgiven,” Thor assured him. “I intend to return to Midgard for Jane as soon as peace has been re-established across the Nine Realms. I will try to visit you then.”

 Loki turned to Odin, and everybody tensed slightly, wondering if his final words to the Allfather would be harsh ones. But what he said was: “Farewell, and thank you ... Father.”

 Odin touched him briefly on the arm, then whirled around and stalked out of the dungeon.

 “Well,” I said into the awkward silence that followed, “it was nice to meet you all.”

 To my surprise, Frigga stepped forward and hugged me. “Thank you,” she said, “for seeing the good in my son, for helping him ... for loving him.”

 “Um ... that’s ... uh ... you’re welcome,” I faltered. “Thanks for letting me come here.”

 Thor clapped me on the shoulder in a friendly fashion, almost knocking me over. He either didn’t know his own strength, or didn’t know how fragile mortals were compared to Asgardians. I was a little bit worried for that Jane of his.

 “Goodbye, then,” said Loki, putting his arm around me. Together we left the dungeons and headed for the Bifrost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! And it's kinda smutty...

Earth

 

 The Bifrost’s blazing beam set us down in my garden, where Thor had first come for me. I led Loki into my home – our home, now. That thought made me smile.

 “Welcome to my humble abode,” I said. “Do you want the tour?”

 “Just show me where the bedroom is,” said Loki, gazing lustfully down at me in a way that made me tremble all over.

 Grinning, I almost pulled him towards the room in question. Once inside, Loki made a gesture with his hand, then sighed when nothing happened. He had automatically tried to use his magic, forgetting momentarily that he no longer had it. “Loki?” I said tentatively. “You’re not ... not regretting this, are you?”

 “No,” he said at once, “I swear it. It’s just ... old habits, you know. I shall have to get used to undressing the mortal way.”

 “Allow me, master,” I said seductively, and began to unbutton the dark green shirt he wore. I slipped a hand inside to stroke his chest, and ... “You’re warm!” I said in surprise as my fingers encountered his skin. I immediately felt like a fool for not expecting this. He was human now, of course he would have a human body temperature!

 “Yes, I noticed that,” said Loki. “Does it bother you? Did you prefer me cool?” He sounded concerned, and I knew he was worrying again that I wouldn’t want him as a mere mortal.

 “I don’t care what temperature you are,” I reassured him. “It was just unexpected. I don’t know why, I should’ve known you’d be warm now. Let me show you how little it bothers me ...”

 I finished undoing his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders, and started to kiss and lick his chest. Becoming mortal certainly hadn’t altered his god-like physique. I sank to my knees, flicking my tongue across his abdomen, and lifted my hands to unfasten his leather trousers. I yanked them and his underwear down in one movement and engulfed his hardness with my mouth. Loki groaned softly.

 He didn’t let me suck him for long. After only a few minutes he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me off him. I remained kneeling until he motioned for me to get up. When I stood, he pulled my top off over my head and bent to kiss me as he fumbled with my bra. Perhaps they didn’t have bras on Asgard, but Loki didn’t seem familiar with the clasp and shortly, with an impatient growl, he simply ripped the garment off me. Then his eager hands were at the fastenings of my jeans, and moments later his fingers were inside – but outside my underwear. He stroked me through the thin material and I knew he could feel my wetness already soaking through it. I made a whimpering noise that vaguely resembled the word _please_ , and he slipped his fingers into my panties.

 “Loki!” I gasped as his fingertips skated lightly over my moist slit. I felt weak at the knees, as though I might collapse at any second, and clung to him for support. He let one finger slide into me, then withdrew it as I thrust towards him, trying to rut against his hand.

 “Patience, my pet,” Loki chuckled, and proceeded to pull down my jeans and panties together. I stepped out of them and stood naked before him. I couldn’t resist reaching for his cock, taking hold of it and caressing him. He stepped forward, moving close to me and continuing even when we were touching, forcing me backwards with his body. He guided me until I felt the bed against the backs of my legs. Dominant without being rough, he shoved me down onto the mattress and pushed me back, making me relinquish my hold on his cock. I ended up on my back with my legs still dangling over the side of the bed, him standing between them. What he did next almost made me lose it.

 Slowly, so that I would have plenty of time to realize what he was doing and for the anticipation to build, Loki lowered himself to his knees. He took hold of my legs, tugged them a little further apart, and lifted them up over his shoulders, resting them there. Then – again, infuriatingly slowly – he ran his tongue up my left thigh until he had almost reached my sex. He let me feel his breath against my nether lips for an instant, then moved his mouth to just above my right knee and began licking a trail up that thigh. I let out a strangled cry of mingled enjoyment and frustration.

 Loki laughed softly and raised his head to look at me. “Is something wrong, my dear?” he asked sweetly.

 “Please, Loki, stop teasing!” I pleaded.

 “I’m not teasing,” he replied with mock seriousness, “I’m getting you ready.”

 “I _am_ ready!” I insisted. “God, Loki, can’t you see how wet I am for you?”

 Loki made a show of studying my nether regions closely, making me blush under the exaggerated scrutiny. “Well, you do _look_ ready,” he allowed, “but still, I’d like to be _really_ sure ...”

 With that, he leaned in, burying his face between my thighs and at last plunging his tongue into me. I yelled with rapture, a wordless, animal sound. He moved his mouth to my clit and suckled on it oh, so gently. My whole body was shuddering now and I knew I was seconds away from orgasm. Loki knew too. And just before I got there, he pulled away.

 “NO!” I cried out desperately. “Loki ... Loki, _please_ ...”

 “Oh, I do love it when you beg,” he purred, and indeed his voice was positively dripping with desire.

 “Please, please, please, please ...” I recited the word like a prayer.

 “Please what? What is it you want?”

 “You!” I moaned. “Please, Loki, touch me! Let me come for you ...”

 “For me?” said Loki, smirking. “Not for you?”

 “For both of us,” I amended. “You like to watch me come, don’t you? To see what you do to me, how much pleasure you give me?”

 Loki closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, and I realized with delight that he was struggling to control his lust – I had got to him!

 “Yes,” he admitted, letting out his breath. “Yes, I do like that.”

 “Then _please_ ...” My plea transformed itself into a squeal halfway through as Loki slipped two of his long, elegant fingers into me. He moved them in and out, slowly, smoothly, and began playing with my clit with the fingertips of his other hand. I squirmed in a frenzy of passion, gasping his name.

 “Is that nice, my pet?” he crooned.

 “Oh, _fuck_ , yes!” I groaned.

 “Come,” Loki commanded. “Come _now_.”

 My body obeyed him instantly, falling over the edge into a shattering climax that had me writhing and twisting beneath those expert fingers of his. He watched, his eyes burning with need, until the waves of pleasure subsided and I lay limp and quivering before him. Then he withdrew his fingers from me and sucked them clean.

 “Loki ...” I said weakly. He rose from between my legs, smiling smugly, clearly pleased with himself for having satisfied me so successfully. He climbed onto the bed and reclined on his back. His rock-hard cock caught my eye, as he had no doubt intended, and I rolled over, drawing my legs up onto the bed, and crawled over to him, bringing my face close to it. A drop of pre-come had beaded at the tip. I licked it away with a swipe of my tongue, then drew the head into my mouth.

 “No,” said Loki, putting a hand to my forehead and pushing me gently but firmly off him. “I want you to ride me.”

 With a small mewl of excitement, I straddled his hips and reached down to guide his hardness to my soaking sex. I was so wet that he slipped in easily as I lowered myself onto the thick, throbbing length of him. When I was fully impaled I sat still for a moment, savouring the feeling of him filling me and the exquisite sight of him lying beneath me, lean and lithe, all pale skin and taut sinew.

 Loki took hold of my hips, silently urging me to move, and I shifted my gaze to his face. As my eyes met his I deliberately tightened my inner muscles, squeezing him within me, and his mouth fell open in a soundless ‘oh’. Then I started to move, sliding up and down his cock, angling myself so that my clit rubbed deliciously against his flat belly. “Oh Loki,” I moaned, “you feel amazing inside me.”

 “It feels amazing to _be_ inside you,” he replied, thrusting upwards to meet me now, his hips grinding against mine.

 “Come inside me!” I implored him. “Please, Loki, I want to feel your seed spilling into me ...”

 I rode him faster, feeling my second orgasm approaching.

 “You have to ... come for me ... first,” he panted. “Are you close?”

 “So close, Loki ... oh, my king ... my god ...”

 Loki’s hands moved from my hips to my breasts, kneading them, and I arched into his touch. His fingertips found my nipples and fondled them, and just like that, I came undone. Climax crashed through my body and I screamed his name again and again and again. Loki’s hips jerked uncontrollably in response, pistoning his cock in and out of me as he groaned deeply, and I felt him twitching and pulsing inside me as his warm, spurting wetness gushed into me.

 As our tremors died away, I sank down on top of him, feeling the slickness of our mingled sweat on my skin. My chest pressed to his, I could feel his heart pounding next to mine. I snuggled my face into his neck and planted delicate kisses on as much of it as I could reach without moving further. Loki’s arms wrapped around me and I felt his lips graze my shoulder.

 Once his cock softened, I lifted myself off him and rolled to lie next to him, my head pillowed on his chest. Never, in all my life, had I felt so happy and fulfilled.

 After a while, Loki said quietly: “Louise?”

 “Mmm?” I mumbled in sleepy contentment.

 “Was it ... was it still good?” Loki asked hesitantly. “Now that I’m ... you know.”

 I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. Rousing myself, I sat up so that I could look at him. “Loki,” I said, “ _good_ doesn’t even come close to describing it. I think it was pretty obvious I was enjoying myself.”

 “Well, yes,” he said, “but was it _as_ good? As ... before?”

 “Loki,” I said, “no-one has ever satisfied me like you do. God, frost giant, human, or whatever doesn’t matter. It’s the fact that you’re _you_ that matters. But if you’d like to go again, just to make sure ...” I ran a hand down his body and took hold of his cock, moving my fingers up and down. Then I paused, suddenly wondering if he’d be able to perform again so soon now that he wasn’t a god. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel like he was inadequate as a mortal.

 “Don’t stop,” Loki said, covering my hand with his and moving it on his cock again. To my relief and pleasure, I could feel him getting hard, and smiled. “What?” he said, bemused. “You were expecting a different reaction?”

 “It’s just ... I just wondered if your stamina came from being Asgardian,” I explained. “Men – mortal men – usually need some time to recover after sex before they can do it again, you see.”

 Loki rolled on top of me, his cock now fully hard against my thigh. He smirked as he slid into me. “God or mortal,” he said, “there are no men like me.”


End file.
